dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dru-Zod
Dru-Zod also know as General Zod''' ' is a ruthless and powerful Kryptonian military leader. Personality General Zod is ruthless, commanding, manipulative and destructive, standing unfazed by the death and destruction being caused on Earth by Brainiac's virus. Zod was very charismatic and manipulated many individuals to aid him in his cause, swaying them to follow him as he sought to overthrow the Ruling Council and rule Krypton;he tried and failed to turn Zor-El against the Ruling Council but succeeded to corrupt Brainiac's programming. Zod was power-hungry, narcissistic and kept grudges against those who opposed him, in particular Jor-El and other members of the House of El. After being freed from the Phantom Zone, he tried to banish Kal-El (Jor-El's son) to the Phantom Zone due to Jor-El sending Zod there in the first place years earlier. Zod was obsessed with restoring his lost powers and the powers of his fellow soldiers, He only cares about restoring the Kryptonian race no matter the price. Physical Appearance As a young general in the Kryptonian Army, Zod did not have facial hair and wore a Kryptonian house uniform under his Kryptonian Battle armor. But later in his life, after being trapped in the Phantom Zone, Zod had grown facial hair when he escaped the Phantom Zone. He removed the armor later when he fought against Superman. History Early Life After learning of the unstable core of Krypton, Zod as well as Jor-El pleaded with the science council to evacuate the planet. He is married to Faora Hu-Ul and he created the monster Doomsday from the combined DNA of himself, his wife, and kryptonian wildlife. When they refused he then started a military coup to over through the council and take control of Krypton. After they disagreed with him and Jor-El did not agree with is means, he corrupted Brainiac. Brainiac then began by capturing Kandor and storing it in a bottle to preserve Krypton, Zod was then trailed and covencted then sentenced to banishment in the Phantom Zone. Later Life After being freed escaping the Phantom Zone, he starts to look amoung the wreckage of his destroyed planet. He then sets a course to Earth. When he arrived on Earth he started searching for Kal-El, who then confronted Zod and his troop. After Superman battles Faora he begins to battle Zod, this battle is easily won by Zod. Zod's troops (except Raya and Vala) are then banish once again to the Phantom Zone leaving him to battle Superman alone. Superman had to use Kryptonite to subdue Zod before banishing him to the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities *Kryptonian Physiology : Zod's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with ''yellow ''solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Zods body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Zod's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. **Solar Battery : Technically, this is the main source of Zod's owers. As a Kryptonian, Zod s cells absorb only yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Zod's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. Zod can also absorb solar energies of other class stars such as when he absorbed the solar energies of a blue star that increased his abilities to a higher degree and gave him additional abilities. ***Super Strength: The exact magnitude of Zod s strength is unknown. This is because Zod's strength, like his many other powers, has fluctuated over time, however, his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. While the exact magnitude of Zod's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 1,000,000 tons. ***Invulnerability: Zod's body is nigh-invulnerable. This ability's levels have changed over time. He has taken a blast equivalent to a million nuclear warheads point blank and remained conscious. Currently he is even more durable than in the past. He has entered the Sun and emerged completely unharmed, he has even traveled through Krypton's Red Sun and survived physically unharmed, even though Red Solar Radiation depowers and weakens him. He has been seen to skirt the photosphere of the sun (100,000,000 degrees F). Zod has even been shown withstanding Darkseid's Omega Beams, a feat that was previously considered impossible. Zod was able to survive the nuclear destruction of the entire moon in the year 2995 when he was stuck in the future. ***Longevity: Zod can live almost indefinitely. ***'Super Stamina': Zod has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character have unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process. Zod like other Kryptonians does not get tired and does not need to eat or sleep and can be sustained on Solar energy alone. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. ***Flight: Under one Earth gravity Zod is capable of flying at faster than light speeds. He tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Zod can fly at speeds many times faster than light. Zod can fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly to the moon in minutes, so it can be assumed that he can fly faster than that outside of atmospheric interference. ***Super Speed: Zod can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Zod can also run at incredible speeds and even keep up with most speedsters; he was seen running steadily alongside the Flash at a speed of 2000 miles per second (around Mach 9350). He has been seen flying from the Moon to the Earth in less than 2 minutes. Zod is so fast that he is even able to vibrate his molecules through blows akin to what the Flash can do as seen in his fight with Doomsday. He has also used the Infinite Mass Punch, another Flash power, by accelerating to just under the speed of light, with his mass increasing to infinity, when he had to destroy a shadow replica of the moon created by Shadow Thief, which had the same mass as the original, (roughly 8.4 billion tons). ***Super Hearing: Zod has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can hear every single heartbeat, as well as the blood pumping through everyone's veins, hear every foot step, every cell phone signal as it lances through the air and more. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire world. ***'Super Smell': On various occasions, Zod has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet without any problem. ***'Self-Sufficiency': Doesn't need to eat and sleep so long as he's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. His body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. ***Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Zod is harmed, either by an alien matching his own strength or other occurrence, he has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by his stores of solar energy. ***'Super Breath': The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). The ability to chill inhaled air is a function of Zod''s great strength and invulnerability. When Zod takes air into his lungs they compress the incoming gas. When this gas expands upon exhalation, in a fashion analogous to the operation of an air conditioners compressor, the sudden increase in volume of the gas causes its temperature to drop proportionally to the size of this expansion. Zod can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ***Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Zod to work undetected. His heat vision is so powerful that they are able to power up the giant ion planet moving engines with his heat vision alone, annihilate an entire army of Doomsday clones in one blast, and has even been stated to rival the heat of a Star. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Zod, down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes). ***'Super Vision': He also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. STAR Laboratories has not been able to complete define how Zod has been able to utilize his powerful senses, part of the mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: ****''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision'': Zod can see into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Zod can see the aura that every living thing generates. ****Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ****Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ****X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Zod. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Kal-El is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. Weaknesses *Red Sun Radiation *Kryptonite Peraphernalia *Kryptonian Battle Armor - Zod wears a bulky military grade Kryptonian battle armor. Gallery Zod.png|General Zod (clone)|link=Dru-Zod (clone)|linktext=Dru-Zod (clone) Trivia *Zod did not develop facial hair until he was exiled into the Phantom Zone. *Zod is married to Faora and he is the father of Doomsday. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Villians Category:Villians Category:Superman Villians Category:Kryptonian Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Stamina Category:Characters with Super Breathing Category:Characters with Solar Energy Absorption Category:Characters with Super Hearing Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Krypton Category:Kryptonians with Clones Category:House of Zod Category:Phantom Zone Prisioners